The Night Fury Cave
by PeaceAndCookies
Summary: When Hiccup and Toothless founded another Night Fury in the North Forest, Hiccup finds out that he wasn't alone when he trained a dragon. He finds another dragon trainer... Find out what's next in Night Fury's cove. ( they also founded a world of Night Fury's )
1. A lightning in the sky

**Hiccup**

I was laying my head on my desk with half closed eyes. It was late and new moon was above the sleeping villagers and their mighty dragons. Everything was quite, but only I wasn't sleeping. Suddenly, Toothless stood up in front of me, with his ears on top of his head. He was listening.

" What's wrong, bud?" I asked with a note of worry in my voice.

:: QUITE! Can you hear anything?:: ( **In dragonesse** ) Toothless growled. In a few seconds my eyes began hurting because of a sudden lightning in the dark night sky. Something was wrong.

* * *

**Toothless**

:: RRR! :: I roared. My nose sensed someone strange. I didn't know if it was a person or a dragon. The smell of it was mixed.

My head was focused and in the same time I felt dizzy.

"Come on, bud! We need to find my dad." Hiccup called me. He ran out of the house and I didn't want to leave him. Hiccup mounted me and we flew of to his dad.

:: Is it my mind or is it someone in the distance? :: I asked although my rider didn't understand me well. Next thing I knew, I landed in front of Hiccup's dad house. I didn't reme bered his name, and anyway, it won't make me any good.

" Toothless, are you coming? It's looks like it is going to be cold tonight! "

* * *

**Hiccup**

I entered my dad's house in a rush. He was sitting beside the bright red fire that was as bright as a fire of a Terrible Terror. You could see he was sleeping by his slow breath and pretty loud snoring

"Dad! Wake up Dad! I said WAKE UP! " i screamed.

" What do you want? " He asked through his dream.

" Something landed in the North Forest! " I shouted as loud as I could so my dad would take it seriously. He jumped from his seat, took his viking hat and ran out of the building. He started asking me thousands of questions while getting ready with his dragon Tornado. I answered in short words and in the end begged him to be faster than he is.

In few minutes we were in the air, flying in the direction where something landed. Suddenly, Tornado went mad like if this mighty dragon was scared going on, in to the deeper part of the forest, although this dragon was there more than once.

" Come on, Tornado! What are you scared of? " I asked.

:: I'm not going there, Even if I need to! :: ( **Dragons speak telepathically ) **In our surprise, we heared like someone roared, not far from us. Tornado began to fly away as fast as it could, even chief couldn't make him stop.

* * *

**Toothless**

I heared a dragon call out in pain while Tornado was flying away like he got fire chasing him.

:: Did you hear that! It's a dragon! :: I roared in excitement.

" Be quite! We don't want to scare this thing away! " Hiccup whispered loudly. We flew of, deeper in to the forest, while big and bright moon was leading the way, to the injured dragon.


	2. The Night Fury and a girl

**Toothless**

Again, I feel this strange smell, and it was stronger and stronger. We were near our destination. Soon, me and Hiccup, landed beside a warm water stream where many fishes were swimming around, although it's already getting colder outside and water could freeze. I believe that won't happen here, thanks to warmth underground that keeps water , some creature broke the peacefull quite.

:: Who is here?! :: I growled and in my surprise, Hiccup started showing me something with his hand. I couldn't see, because it was still early and the sun wasn't so bright yet. All I could see was a dark stone in front of my eyes.

:: Wait a second! THATS A DRAGON! :: I screamed, and that was a mistake. A dragon stood up and was about to attack, but then it fell down, breathing heavily, as though it was hurt. It tried to open it wings and help it self balance, but that made things worse. The dragon was out of breath, so it fell down even harder than last time.

* * *

**Hiccup**

" Shhhh... Don't stand up. I'll help you. " I tried to come closer. Suddenly, the poor thing opened it's eyes and I understood... It was a NIGHT FURY! I stepped back and putted my hand around Toothless that was staring right in the eyes of the mighty creature.

:: I mean you no harm. :: I hearted my dragon say to another one.

:: Go away... And take your pet too! :: She said quietly, although it sounded like it tried to scream back at Toothless.

" Don't talk. You'll make it worse! " I tried to tell the dragon, but it closed it eyes and didn't answer me. In few seconds, Toothless came near the dragon and tried to make it more comfortable than it was now.

I couldn't move the dragon and take it to the village because other dragons didn't wanted to fly here, and their riders followed their decision. All I could do is to find a way out my self, so I sat down on a cold stone and went deep in my thoughts.

I don't know what time it was but sun was raising fast and it light was shining over me. All of a sudden, I felt someone touching me, but I knew it wasn't Toothless because he was sitting next to the injured dragon. I turned around and saw the dragon open it wings that was tightly closed before, and there, the dragon was hugging a girl. I believe she was the same age as me, and I couldn't move. Thanks to Toothless that nudged me in my hand, I ran to the girl and tried to give her the first aid. She was breathing heavily.


	3. Two Night Furies

**The Night Fury**

I roared at a boy that was touching my friend and he wasn't scared. What?! All humans are scared of Night Furies, well, some of them.

:: Back off! :: I growled right in the face of a boy. I could see fear and excitement in his eyes, but he didn't leave me alone.

" Don't worry. I'll help You and your friend. " the boy told me. At my surprise, and his I believe, I stood up after everything I was through and, I could stand for a whole minute. My eyes were in thin slits and a roared as loud as I could, and then I fired. Suddenly, another Night Fury fired back, and when our plasma blasts came together, a huge explosion began. Lucky me and my rider, we weren't hurt.

* * *

**Toothless**

I curled up around Hiccup and closed my eyes shut. After few hot seconds, I jumped on another dragon and started growling. I wasn't happy.

:: How dare you? You could get all of us killed! :: But instead of an angry reaction, in front of my face was another Night Fury, laying down beside pure human. I couldn't be angry. It's a first Night Fury I see in a long time. Sun was above our heads, but there weren't warm welcome of the sunshine. Warm days passed already.

* * *

**Hiccup**

" Toothless, I got an idea how to take them to the village! " I cheered. I mounted my dragon and when we was flying in one place, I told Toothless to get the dragon in his arms. Of course that wasn't easy, but a problem solved. The injured dragon didn't let go of the girl, and there it is, two problem solved!

" Easy, easy bud! Let's take them to the village. " I told Toothless and off we went, not fast, but slowly.

The cold wind was blowing in my face, while my mind was over filled with thoughts. What if the girl from the Outcast Island? No, that can't be, they didn't trained dragons yet. or maybe... No, that can't happen too.

In a half an hour or so, we finally reached our village. Toothless was too tired too even react that he going to bump into something, so it was my job to focus now. We landed. Everyone was whispering over us, but they stopped when my dad came over.

Next thing I knew, is that I agreed to have these two at my house, while they heal. I couldn't wait until nice fried fish with some water, which I didn't drink there, thanks to my thoughts.

* * *

**Toothless**

Now this strange sent is in my home. No, it wasn't a bad smell, it was a smell of hot chocolate, or a sent of a best flower. There was something charming in this Night Fury.

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts, and I saw a dragon staring on me. Hiccup was doing everything he could to help the dragon and the girl ( bandages and stuff...)

:: How do you feel? :: I asked the dragon.

:: Bad.. :: the dragon answered.

:: My name is Toothless :: I told her.

:: My name is...


	4. Fatma

**The Night Fury**

:: My name is Shadow :: I whispered in a weak voice. I was like a shadow - I was black colour but sometimes you would see some drak purple too. my scales were shiny and my eyes weren't dissame as Toothless's. I had one eye light purple and other one was light blue. I was rear Night fury, at least everyone told me so.

:: Are you the only Night Fury i'll meat? :: Tothless asked.

:: I'll show you the world of Night Fury's, but now i would like to rest. :: I answered. I huged my frien once mor, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hiccup**

I was watching Toothless and the girl. I made another bed for her, not far away from her dragon's bed. Suddenly, i noticed that she had her eyes open. She was starring on Toothless.

" Don't be scared. " I told her.

" I'm not scared. I just didn't imagine i'll see another Night fury in this world. " She answered.

" In _this_ world?! You're from the other world? I think you need to rest. " I told her while finishing a cup of water.

" If you don't want to believe me, then don't. I'll show you later... " She said almost whispering. Not much time went by, as she fell asleep. I decided to go to bed too.

** In the morning**

I woke up. It was cold and i was freezing outside, but as i looked around, there were no Night Fury and the girl from the "other" world. Toothless wasn't sleeping, he was sitting beside me wit his "finally-you-woke-up" look.

:: Come one Hiccup! They flew away! Do you understand me? Shadow and injured girl flew aaawayyyyy! :: Tothless growled.

"Who? Shadow? " I asked with questioning look. I looked around and saw a shadow of a dragon and her rider. " Oh, hello. Good morning. " I greeted her. I relized i had a HUGE crush on her, but i wasnt brave enough to tell. But Astrid... "What's your name? my name is Hiccup. "

" My name is Fatma. "


	5. The Night Fury cave

**Hiccup**

" My name is Fatma " Girl answered. I reconized something strange - The dragon had different eye color for each of the eyes. This same was for Fatma.

" Um... Nice name. Nice dragon too. " All I could say and not to blush. She was a nice person. She had red hair and some freckles on her face. She alway smiled, even when she first opened her eyes. It was hard not smile back. She was kind, she didn't tell me all harsh words, at least until now. " How is your dragon? "

" She healed. Thanks for asking anyway " She responsed with a soft, warm voice.

" HEALED? Wha-wha-what do you mean? " I asked with an expresion of a jerk on my face. " You mean... That can't be! ho-ho-how did she heal? "

* * *

**Fatma  
**

" With her fire. Didn't you know that all dragons can cave powers like power of controling water or fire? " I asked. He should see his face right now! I couldn't help, but smile.

" Really? Never saw Toothless do something out of ordinary. " Hiccup told with a "you-are-joking" face. While he was speaking, I was already was sitting on my dragon. I think he should know about the other world I talked about. " Wanna go for a ride? "

" With pleasure! " He smiled. I don't know why, bu my heart couldn't wait to come closer to him, but I couldn't. What if he didn't like me?

We flew fast and our Night Furies was hapy with the flight. The wind was cold but nothing ould ruin this day.

* * *

**Shadow**

I was exited that I finaly healed and i was off in the air once more. Tothless was flying beside me with his tongue out. I could clearly see that he enjoyed no less than I was.

:: Is it just me, or you want to race?! :: I asked with a hope that he would say yes. I missed thouse raices at home, where there is many hiden spots all over the place.

:: No, it's realy looks like my wings can't wait to work on their full speed! :: He answered with his eyes focused on me.

:: So let's start! :: I agreed. We were gaining speed each second until we was above the clouds. There we began doing cucrles each time trying to gain speed. There, something happened...

* * *

**Toothless**

****Suddenly, I heard a small crack like if metal was rubbing against metal. Now I understood.

::Hiccup! You are falling! NO! :: I roared as loud as I could. Hiccup heard me. He saw he wasn't sitting as he should - he wasn't holding tightly and his metal leg wasn't where it's suppose to be, he didn't control my tale.

We were free falling, with super speed, that it was very hard to breath. I tried to scream to Shadow not to follow, but she didn't listen and we both were falling.

* * *

**Fatma **

" Hiccup! We're too fast! " I tried to scream, but the air didn't let me. All I can do is to push hiccup to his dragon, although I will need to go of my dragon and fall with him. I'll make my way out! Because no one can beat Dragon Quine!

I pushed Hiccup as I planned and then I called Shadow, to fly to me. When we were close to fall I mounted her and when she opened my wings, I could speak again. But I wasnt in the village anymore, I was beside the Night Fury Cave...

* * *

**Follow me, and you'll see the rest today maybe! Also write comment, reviews and tell friends about me! **

**See you soon and**

**Peace out!**


	6. Something went wrong

**Toothless**

:: It's a Night Fury cave! Soon I'll go home! :: I heard Shadow say. She was excited but I wasn't. I couldn't let her go. No! I can't.

:: Can I go too? :: I asked. Fantastic! Perfect solution! I didn't wanted to go and suddenly I asked it my self! What about Hiccup?! I can't go but I need to go. What to do?

:: You can. Be ready to be amazed! :: she growled back, and then began going down faster and faster. I followed, although my rider tried to slow down a little. I was ready for it...

* * *

**Hiccup**

" Hey, bud! Slow down! We don't know where are we even! " I shouted but this time not my dragon but Fatma responsed.

" I'm going home! The entrence is a cave, entrance to a Night Fury world! That's why it's called Night Fury cave! " she smiled. I tried to smile but I was disappointed. I had a crush on her, and she already wants to leave. I need to go too.

:: I'm going.! " I screamed to her. I can't stay. So, we landed on a cold stone.

* * *

**Fatma**

A giant stone was blocking the way in. Nothing going to stop me from getting in!

:: Shadow, plastma blast! :: I shouted to my dragon. She shooted, but in the same time, Toothless shooted too. The explosion was bigger, and the stone melted.

" What do we do now? It will take sometime until lava going to calm down. " Hiccup said as a loud roar came from the cave. Freezing wind froze the lave and finally it was safe enough to pass.

" This is magical place, and when there is problems with passing, the magic makes it something that will never cause a problem for the travelers. " I told Hiccup, while he was starring back at me.

* * *

**Hiccup**

I was starring back at Fatma while she was looking deep in to the cave. I tried to see what she was looking at, but I saw only darkness.

" Toothless, I think it won't be bad to light up this place a little. " I told my dragon and then, blue fire was hitting some kind of a fire place. Now the place was bright and warm.

" Come, but be careful, this place is not friendly as it looks. " Fatam told me in a whisper. I didn't really understand but I thought too be aware of everything. Fatma made the first step...

I heard something tickling, and then I saw an arrow flying at Fatma. I ran to her, and to her surprise, I pushed her down. The arrow aimed in me instead, and within a second, I was laying on the floor, breathing heavily.

* * *

**Shadow**

I saw a human boy on the ground. He was badly hurt, and I knew he wont stay in this world for long. He was going to die.

:: It's hopeless. Everyone knows, he hurt badly, and he won't stay with us :: Toothless cried. When he said this words, Fatma ran to Hiccup and started crying too. Her red hair became bloody color and she wasn't this same smiling teen anymore.

" You saved me... " She whispered. I wasn't happy too.

:: I KNOW HOW TO SAVE HIM! :: I roared with excitement. I took Hiccup, and pleased him on my back, and then I went in to the portal - portal to the world of Night Furies.

**To be continued...**


	7. Tears of a Dragon Queen

**Shadow**

I was entering the portal - portal to the world of Night Furies. A sudden flash of energy was over floating me. It felt like fire that was burning me from inside. I roared as loud as I could, but it wasn't a normal roar, it was a loudest roar that many Night Fury's could't make, it was a roar of a dragon queen...

I woke up with Hiccup beside me. Toothless already was running towards me, with his wings opened.

:: I WAS ON FIRE! :: he roared.

:: You weren't! That was a special energy, too keep you going on your track. But... ::

:: HICCUP! No... no... :: Toothless was laying beside Hiccup crying. I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away.

:: No one is dying! :: An old Night Fury told angrily. He took Hiccup on his back and flew away.

:: Dad... :: I whispered.

* * *

**Fatma**

I was lying on a cold ground, as someone was nudging me. It was Toothless. Wait! Where is Hiccup?! Suddenly, I understood.

:: I'm so sorry for your loss. :: ( in dragonesse ) I whispered.

:: We need to follow Shadow! Some kind of an elder took Hiccup and took him away. Fast! Until the smell of them is gone. :: Toothless told, still in shock that his best friend... Died. I mounted Toothless with tears in my eyes. I needed to stop! Crying never helped, never. So, I started to figure out where to put my leg. Thanks to this dragon, it didn't take me a lot of time. Another problem - how to put my leg?

:: Faster! You're so slow! :: Toothless cried. I couldn't blame him after what happened. He will be in a more shock when he will discover that there is more than a thousand Night Furies here!

* * *

**Toothless**

There is more than a million Night Furies! It's felt like I'm going to faint. My head was still dizzy after the portal and now it's even more hurting!

:: Press the pedal little bit to turn left. :: I told Fatma. Then, she pressed harder than I expected and we was falling. Thanks to my wings, that were opened, we was falling slowly, almost gliding.

" Sorry I'm very bad at technology. " My... new... rider told me. I felt tears filling my eyes once more. In a few minutes (48 minutes 36 seconds ) we reached our destination.

There, Hiccup was lying breathlessly. Few dragon elders were trying to make him go back to live, but it was hopeless. Shadow was crying hard, but there was something strange in her. Her tears weren't dripping, they were drying out.

:: Your tears... :: I whispered.

* * *

**Shadow**

:: No Dragon Queen's tears ever fall... :: I whispered, looking down on the floor. I saw Toothless "you- are-kidding" face. He didn't believe me that I was a dragon queen.

I laid my head on Hiccup's chest. Suddenly, Fatma putted her hand too. I was telling my self that he is in a better place now. My tears were harder and harder, so and Fatma's, but they never touched the ground. I felt one cold tear, not hot like others, but cold like snowflakes touch.I heard Like two tears touched the ground. It was mine and Fatma's. They touched Hiccup, and to our surprise, Hiccup was alive.

:: I knew that love can heal... :: Fatma whispered to him.

* * *

**Wow, what an ending! But did Shadow lose a lot if energy just for a tear? Will she be normal as usual? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Peace out!**


	8. Inside the tent

**Hiccup**

I woke up in a room, on a bed made out of sheep wool. I saw Fatma, Toothless, Shadow, all crying, but Fatma's and Shadow's tears never fell.

:: You're alive! :: I heard Toothless roar. I didn't understand what was all this crying about. I was only sleeping. Elder dragon was laying outside, beside camp fire, with other Night Furies. I was in the tent, made out of wool too. Everyone inside were still crying.

I tried to sat up, but they didn't let me.

" Fatma, don't cry. What happened? " I asked, so she sat down beside me and stared talking.

* * *

**Fatma**

It was hard to tell all the story over again. From time to time, I felt tears running down and then drying out. I stopped, and continued, and I felt all the sadness I were through.

It was dark already, when I finally finished.

" Please, go to bed. You are tired. There is no need for staying here. " Hiccup whispered. I refused, and finally I won. I sat down on the floor, beside two Night Furies and then fell a sleep.

* * *

**Toothless**

I woke up, early I the morning and found Shadow sleeping close to me. She was shaking, as though she had a nightmare.

:: Shadow, Shadow... Wake up! :: I pushed her. Suddenly she stood up looking right in my eyes. Her eyes were in thin slits and she was growling on me. In few seconds she layer down beside me, still shaking from terror.

:: I'm so sorry! I didn't wanted to scare you. I Was scared my self. :: Shadow whispered. I was calm. When she saw that I wasn't scared of her, she let her self cool down too.

:: You and your rider saved my best friend. I will never be ashamed of you or scared of you. Now, trust me too. :: I told her with a kind smile. She came closer to me, sleeping now in few centimeters. She didn't move away until the morning...

* * *

**Shadow**

Last night, Hiccup died, but thanks to my rider- Fatma- that helped me to go on, we healed him, we gave life. I was stronger than other Night Furies. Other dragons can have few magic powers. Some had power to control water, some fire. There is more than a million different powers a Night Fury can have, the problem is, you cant have all of them. But I could.

Dragon queens Can have all powers! There is one sad thing - Dragon Queens very rear and you wont find one every year. Dragon Queen born at least once in 100 years, and they live longer than any other dragon specices.

I woke up early, but Toothless and Fatma didn't sleep. They were sitting on Hiccups bed, looking on him with sad eyes. I came closer too, as suddenly, Hicuup woke up. He had eyes full of energy, as though he just been reborn. He sat up, still not fully awoken, but he was ready to explore the magic world.

" Good morning! How do you feel? " Fatma asked. Her red hair was made in to a brade and her blue and purple eyes were smiling.

" Good thanks. " Hiccup answered smiling back to her and Toothless.

It was time to see what was outside the tent...

* * *

**Interested? Want to know what is outside their small house? Find out all the wanders of the Night Fury cave. **

**So...**

**Peace out! **


	9. Night Fury's Zen

**Fatma**

When everyone woke up, we finally were ready to go out side. I wasn't excited or worried, because i grew up here, this place was my home. I belive Shadow didn't worry too. All i know, is that i came back to the Night Fury cave.

" I'll show you around, don't you mind? " I asked Hiccup, while his jaw was open from one look on all these Night Furies.

" Of course you can. " Hiccup answered. I saw something unusal, he tried not to look on me. He was blushing. I started smiling at him, as we started our journey.

* * *

**Shadow**

I was flying slowly, as Fatma explained all boring stuff to Hiccup. Why didn't she skipped to the gratest place on the Island? Why cant we just skip to Night Fury's Zen?

:: Oh... Um... Can you say what is this place? :: Toothless asked me, although he looked like he wanted to ask something else. He was looking at a big, old tree with many nests in it branhces. Night Furies layed eggs there, although the time to do it was in Spring and now it was starting of Winter.

:: This place here called Año wich means Year. Elders call it like this because many Dragons in different time of the year come here and lay eggs. All year... :: I answered with a thought that one day I will also have a nest.

* * *

**Toothless**

I was thinking about Año, about how i'm gonna have a nest. Suddenly, Hiccup turned my tail and we began falling in to the woods. Night Furies are best at flying, so i didn't crash like many dragons would, I landed with out hurting my self.

I found my self in tall grass, half a meter long. It wasn't dying from cold, it continued its life doesnt mater what. There was also a blue lake, lighter than the summer sky. I saw something unusual in it. It was glowing.

:: Where are we? In heaven? :: I asked as i looked on my reflection in crystal water.

:: This is Night Fury's Zen. :: Shadow answered looking on the weak stars that soon will be there with moon. Then, I relized, it was getting dark, and who knows which creatures going out at night. Shadow saw my worried look.

:: No worries in Lake of Stories. :: She whispered to me.

* * *

**Hiccup**

I heard Shadow say that there is " no worries in the lake of stories. What did it mean? I looked in the water as something swimmed by.

" Look. Another storry swiming. " Fatma whispered. She her fell back as she untied her braid. Fatma took of her shoes and puted her legs in glowing water. I could tell by her look that she did't wanted anything else.

"Come, water is warm! " Fatma called me over. I told her I was fine, so i just sat nearby her. After few minutes of uneasy quite, I sarted talking :

" Thanks again for saving me. " I whispered to Fatma. I saw her blush as she turned away. " You're beautifull when you blush. " I said as i started blushing my self. She looked on me still blushing and smilling.

" You look nice too. " She whispered back smilling more than last time. My face was hot and i couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Fatma**

I was blushing, but i didn't worry. I stood up, came over to Hiccup, and kissed him lightly. WHY ON EARTH DID I DO THAT?! I ran away to my dragon and flew back to the tent without telling a word to Hiccup. I flew away from Night Fury's Zen, flew away...

* * *

**What an ending! Whant to see more? I will give you a clue, I update utleast once a day so come back later and see what is next.**

**You know what I'll say... All together, **

**Peace out!**


	10. The stranger

**Fatma**

I was anxious, my knees were shaking and my head felt dizzy. After kissing, I couldn't become my self again. I flew on my dragon back to my tent. Ok, time to stop thinking about that and time to think what is changed in my home.

When I and Shadow arrive, I couldn't wait to lay down on my bed and brake down. My house was made from tree roots, like most of them, and inside was wool, covering the unusual walls. My tent was clean and tidy, but my thoughts wasn't. I was over filled, I had no mote strength in me. I'm broken.

* * *

**Shadow**

I was beside Fatma as she was laying down, sleeping, resting from heavy thoughts. I was bored, but still didn't dare to go out and meet my dad. He was an elder. After trying to save me, he stayed here, as I flew to world of Toothless. I stopped thinking when I tried to remember from what did my father try to save me from. And I didn't wanted to remember, not now.

I finally went out side, and saw Toothless and Hiccup still flying around, looking for us. I wasn't stupid, so I went through the bushes as quietly as I could. I was lucky, no one saw me. I flew to the cave. Of course no body was there, because no one wanted even to think about people and dragon killing. I sat down as I heard something in the bushes. I turned around and saw Him...

* * *

**Toothless**

I still was looking for Shadow. Fatma broke the moment when I wanted to say her...

" Toothless! I think Shadow would be beside the cave. That's the only place we didn't check yet! " Hiccup shouted. He was right. This same strange smell was here, although not strong. We flew to The Night Fury's cave as we saw her. Wait a moment! SHE IS WITH SOMEONE! AND THEY ARE FIGHTING! I fired. Smoke made my vision unclear and when the smoke disappeared, there was only Shadow, laying on a cold stone, with her wings broken.

:: SHADOW! Wha happened? Are you alright? Who did it? We'll take you back to the nurse! :: I cried. I didn't belive my eyes! I got Shadow in my arms, and flew off.

When we came back, I saw Fatma already there, lying on the bed with special flower on her hair. Why is she there? No time to think, just help the injured one! I dropped Shadow and then landed while elder dragons took her away.


	11. New power

**Hiccup**

I saw Fatma at elder's tent, she was sleeping while Dragons were whispering. Toothless roared, as elder dragon took Shadow and got her in the tent too.

" Fatma! " I cried. In her red, curly hair were small blue flowers, Blue like the sky. What happened? Suddenly, girl opened her eyes, that were full of happines. Fatma never stoped smiling.

* * *

**Fatma**

Toothless was already beside Shadow when i woke up. Wait a ... WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO MY DRAGON?!

:: Shadow! What happened? :: I stood up, but Hiccup got me down. He was worried aout something, and that made me even more terrified.

" Hiccup? What happened to Shadow? " I whispered, but he just looked on my dragon. I looked to and saw Shadow in pain. Her wings... They are broken.

" There is some other kind of dragon speices in here. It attacked your friend. Now, what happened to you? " Hiccup almost whispered. I told him that I wasn't just a person, i was part of this dragon. If she would die, i would die too.

* * *

**Shadow**

It fely like I was rept appart. I tried to open my wings, but instead, I felt shocking pain. I looked at them. What?! They weren't like normal wings, they were bleeding and broken. My vision was unclear, and my hearing was even worse. I didn't try to resist it, so I closed my eyes and fell into heavy sleep. I started to dream. I was sittng near Fatma and Toothless. Hiccup was chating with Fatma... I woke up. It was morning already, but the land was silente. It was painfull to stand up, but I finally did it.

:: Hello? :: I looked around. No one. As I went out, sun greeted me with it warm light. Suddenly, something touched my nose. I opened my eyes with a start. First snow!

:: You finally woke up! :: Toothless smiled. Every dragon was sitting and watching the skies.

* * *

**Toothless**

When Shadow came, there was no end for my happeness.

:: Shadow! :: I roared. She came closer with her eyes staring to the sky. This was the day of the first snow fall. Shadow looked happy no less than Fatma. Thay ran to each other, huged and then layed down on the new snow. All of the sudden there was the lightning, just like when Shadow first came to Berk.

I looked on the burn mark, and relized, she wasn't there! Every one was so calm, even Hiccup seemed the same. There was one problem, they didn't even look! I heard loudest roar, that was simillar to roar of Red Death. I looked up and saw... Shadow! She healed, but how? Just like the first day? She was glowing and her light seemed to give enrgy to everything around. When the light touched me, I felt warm breeze, and shock of enrgy. That was pleasing, and I couldnt stop taking this in me.

When the glowing stoped, Shadow was standing right where the burn mark was, but it wasn't the same Night Fury I knowed, she became stronger.

When she turned to me, I saw a strange mark on her forehead. It reminded me of a star, no, a shadow of the star, because it wasn't as bright as it should be.

:: Now, I have moon powers... :: She said calmly. Moon was rising and then i felt something warm. She kissed me...

* * *

**Sorry for being late! Too much things to do today! Rewievs may be?**

**Share with friends ( facebook and stuff ) and write reviews! Any coments to this story?**

**So you know what is next... **

**Peace out!**


	12. Stranger dragon attacks again

**Toothless**

Yesterday, after Shadow healed she kissed me... Also, she said she had moon powers, but what does it mean I had no idea. I woke up beside my crush. She was studying me from ears to tail. Shadow was smiling at me, so I smiled back, as Hiccup and Fatma came over.

" Hey bud! I see your friend still weak after giving energy to EVERYTHING! That was awesome! " Hiccup cheered. " Shhh. Can you stay today with her? Fatma feels like going for a walk. "

" We wont be there for long. See ya guys! " Fatma smiled and went out side. I looked on Shadow. She was looking on fish, there in the corner. I think my rider left it for us.

:: Good morning Shadow. :: I whispered to first Night Fury I ever saw...

* * *

**Shadow**

I was felling ill! Oh my God, I wanted to go for a flight, but I was still weak from the energy hiving, AND from the fight. I would like to know who is this stranger.

:: You're hungry? I am. :: Toothless growled, while trying to move the pack of fish to me. :: One, two pull! :: He commanded to him self. The fish was now all over the floor.

:: Thanks. What happened yesterday? :: I asked Toothless as I moved closer to the fish, and starting eating.

:: You healed by giving energy, and... You kissed me. :: He answered looking on the floor. My face was you-are-joking look and my eyes were focused on him. Soon I relaxed and finished eating few baskets of salmon.

:: I really love you, that's why I kissed you. :: I smiled. Toothless came closer and kissed me. I didn't protest.

* * *

**Fatma**

Me and Hiccup were walking on the beach of the Story lake. It was cold, but I didn't pay any attention to it. We spoke about our self, about our lives. Hiccup told me that he was terriffied of dragons when he was small, and I told that I never saw my real family, so dragons found me and raised me. He didn't quite belive me at first, but my smile made him do that. Some times we even laughed, and Hiccup or I blushed. We laughed at it too.

Suddenly, we heard someone in the bushes. My eyes were in thin slits, just like dragon's eyes when they are aggressive. Hiccup stood beside me, as we heard growling. Pair of eyes were glowing in the dark.

" Hiccup, don't move. " I whispered but that was a mistake. Dragon jumped on me, roaring loudly. This thing saw Hiccup too, so it blasted in him and he fell.

:: Go away! :: I screamed, but the heartless thing ignored me. It took riped my jacket n parts and flew away. I was shivering from cold. Snow began fall harder each minute, and i knew that less than an hour everything going to be covered with deadly cold snow.

* * *

**So, let me make it out. Shadow is weak and Toothless stayed with her while Fatma and Hiccup went for a walk to the Story lake while it was snowing. Two humans were chatting as they saw a dragon ( not a Night Fury ) and it attacked Fatma, by ripping in parts her jacket that kept her warm. It began getting colder and ...**

**Would Fatma freeze to death Or would Hiccup and Fatma find the way back to their tent? Find out in 24 hours XD !**

**So...**

**Peace out!**


End file.
